


scrub my ass

by cryingat7am



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, M/M, but also kisumi was a certified whore, i cant believe i wrote this and i cant believe im posting it, in which i liked involving characters outside the fandom, it was written for my konbini au, yes you read the relationship tag correct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingat7am/pseuds/cryingat7am
Summary: There’s a dildo in place of where Kisumi suspects the brush would be, after all. Not much scrubbing it could do well, if any at all. Aside from along the inside of your ass. He’s not stupid, far from it. Then again you wouldn’t need the highest intelligence to know a sex machine when you see one. Only little innocence and too much time spent on the internet.
Relationships: Shigino Kisumi/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 13





	scrub my ass

**Author's Note:**

> this being my first nsfw upload is really kind of disappointing.

He eyes the contraption with… maybe not quite as apprehension as he probably ought to, honestly. His friend, however, receives the full force of Kisumi’s suspicion.

“Shi-ge-ru–kun,” he pronunciates clearly, pointedly. Arms crossed, a pleasant and harmless smile on his lips, he nods to the side towards the thing, his brows raised in question. “What’s this, hm?”

His friend doesn’t miss a beat, grinning vaguely. “Just another of the club’s designs we stopped getting funding for.”

“That much I could figure, but thank you anyway for the explanation,” Kisumi says kindly, though his expression dictates sarcasm. “What is it, I mean. What does it do?”

“Freshmen designed it and, initially, it was for scrubbing.”

“For scrubbing?”

“You know… Counters, floors, tubs… Probably for grout, mostly.”

“And now?”

There’s a dildo in place of where Kisumi suspects the brush would be, after all. Not much scrubbing it could do well, if any at all. Aside from along the inside of your ass. He’s not stupid, far from it. Then again you wouldn’t need the highest intelligence to know a sex machine when you see one. Only little innocence and too much time spent on the internet.

If Shigeru’s going to take the roundabout, though, two can play at that game.

“Don’t play dumb,” the dirty blond scoffs, wearing a smirk, and damn. Kisumi is taken so aback by such a quick, sharp turn he feels dizzy and gives it to Shigeru for taking him by surprise.

“We both know very well what it’s for now, and you’re testing it for me.”

“Awful confident of you to decide, don’t you think?”

“You don’t want to?”

Kisumi smiles easily, but it’s strained. ‘Well played, Shigeru,’ he concedes in the privacy of his own mind, gaze drifting over to the wholesome-turned-lecherous machine. ‘Well played, indeed.’

“And here I’d assumed you were my token straight friend,” he sighs, inadvertently admitting to defeat. He pops the button of his jeans, tugging down the zipper. No other group really uses the room aside for Shigeru and his engineering club, and most students and faculty are in class, anyway.

“A guy can be curious,” Shigeru says with the most casual shrug, walking over to plug the thing into a conveniently placed extension cord. “Especially with what I hear about you.”

“Besides. I’m not the one willingly volunteering to get nailed in the ass, here.”

Touché.

“Neither will I if you don’t hand over some lube right about now,” Kisumi sing-songs, and thinks maybe he should have said so before undressing from the waist down. The way Shigeru merely stares him down with a placating, expectant smile makes him think he’s made some huge mistake. But then he’s being passed the bottle, and he jabs Shigeru in the shoulder with it for the scare.

“Honestly. How disappointing I’ve got to do this all myself,” he whines, falling to a kneel before the machine. He slicks his fingers and offers Shigeru the slightest pout, wordlessly pleading for his participation.

The other man merely drags over a chair with a disruptive noise and plops down in it, resting an ankle on the opposite knee and crossing his arms comfortably to watch from a small distance away.

Kisumi’s really got to resist the urge to wrinkle his nose and stick out his tongue. How inconsiderate, he muses bitterly. The irritation doesn’t last, fading as he brushes over his entrance. Not as if he was all that upset in the first place.

Working himself open in almost no time at all, he’s blindly reaching back to coat the very much out of place dildo with an extra glob of lube. Kisumi’s nearly about to slide onto it when a thought manages to slip through the thin haze already fogging up his mind.

“This… thing’s got more than one setting, right?” he asks, uneasy grin in place. There really wouldn’t be much need for a lower speed for something meant to clean tile grout, and he rather his ass not get torn to pieces.

Shigeru scoffs, offended, and subtly shifts in his seat. “Just who do you think I am, huh? Of course it does. I’m an engineer, not some mad scientist.”

Kisumi can’t help wondering if there’s actually any difference, sometimes.

He does happen to trust his friend, however, and proceeds with the earlier intention of pushing back onto the toy. Not the biggest, but he’s in no way picky. The intrusion is still welcome and his breaths come a little harder than when it’d just been his fingers. It’s nice on its own, the fill and the pressure, but he knows soon the feeling will turn to torture. They’re not here for him to just sit on some fake dick, either.

“S-so, uh, where’s the switch or dial for this… thi—Nngh.”

The machine’s got a controller, Kisumi figures blearily. He touched nothing and yet the arm which the toy’s on moved, pulling back slowly before thrusting into him at the same gradual pace. Not as though he really cares about fine details like that, now.

“C-c’mon, Shigeru. This is… ridiculous.”

Even with the claim, the attempt at goading his friend into cranking up the speed to something substantial, the machine operates no faster. Kisumi swears softly under his breath, maybe still just loud enough that Shigeru can hear. He’s barely even half hard.

He’s starting to accept his fate and rationalize Shigeru is something of a sadist when the weak pumps speed up to twice, even three times, their original pace.

Kisumi’s moan breaks, back bowing as his knees spread further instinctively. Now he is definitely hard, cock ghosting his stomach each time he rocks his hips to meet the machine. This, this is more like it. Nothing to brag about, he’s taken much, much harder, much faster, but now it’s at the very least something he can get off to.

That’s the plan, a hand off the ground headed toward his cock, but his palm abruptly slams back down on the floor as once more the machine’s speed increases drastically. Kisumi has tried to keep from making too much noise or from forming any words in case they’re unlucky enough someone passes by, to try and keep from making his friend too uncomfortable. Now, though, it’s completely unrealistic to force such restraint on himself.

He pants, indecipherable and unimportant words catching on each breath, moans behind each one as the slick sound of the dildo fucking into him so-fast-so-good serves only to fuel his quickly growing pleasure.

A hoarse cry rips from his throat as he just so happens to shift his hips at the right angle as the machine plunges into him, and Kisumi falls down onto his elbows. At least, meant to.

All at once the machine is slowing to a much more mild pace and he’s forced back up. The hand tight in his hair and the clothed bulge inches away make his dick throb, ass clenching around the toy buried in it.

“Looks like I’m more curious than I thought.”


End file.
